Swoop Bike Baby
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Durge, like most bounty hunters, enjoys the small indulgence of taking trophies for every accomplishment. This most recent one, from destroying a peaceful village, is a girl named Lalita whose feisty and Durge seems to enjoy showing her off. DurgeXOC
1. Beat My Name

Swoop Bike Baby

Chapter 1- Beat My Name.

"One-hundred ninety eight, one-hundred ninety-nine, two hundred." He counted, as he walked through the village, killing it's in habitants. "I knew today was going to be a good week." He laughed, twirling his gun on his finger and dropping it back in it's holster on his side. All of the inhabitants of this village were weak. "Durge, you've outdone yourself." He praised himself, feeling pleased. He spotted another villager.

_Ah Nak Oo_

The strange thing about these inhabitants, what that their heart beats sounded more like names than pulses. Maybe it was just his highly sensitive nervous system that he could hear them so clearly. Whatever it was, he snapped the Villager's neck, feeling accomplished. That's when he heard it, on the edges of his nervous sensory.

_Durge_

He took a step in each direction, trying to find where it originated. To the west. He ran towards it, and a Woman stood on a hill, at the entrance to a forest. She stared down at him and he stared at her.

_Durge_

It was her and the sound of it made his mind blur. She turned and ran off into the forest and he gaze chase. As her heart beat faster, the way his name was called grew louder and more frantic. Fear. If he was to take one trophy back from this trip, it'd be her. He had visually lost her, but he could hear his name. "Why hide? I'm going to find you anyways." The thick, whipped-creamed voice that spoke his name was no longer afraid. The way her heart said his name changed on her mood, it seemed. What an exquisite trophy he'd have. Now to find her and see what she looked like. "Come out wherever you are, little girl. If you come out, I promise I won't hurt you. (Much)."

_Dur…ge._

He looked over to the north west, and she peeked out from behind a tree far away from him. Her brown hair was put up in a large bun with pins in it, trinkets and charms hung from the pins and were twisted in her hair. Her skin was light but the shadows the trees cast made it seem darker than it might have been. Durge chuckled as her bright green eyes scanned him and analyzed him in a calculative way. "Come out here now, girl." She slowly stepped out from behind the tree and into the open, her dark cherry lips coming into view. She was wrapped in a tribal cloak and wore a dress of brown underneath it.

When she walked, the trinkets in her hair tingles and the bangles on her feet and wrist joined in harmoniously. Every step held grace and silence. When she stopped he did his own examination, walking around her. She watched as he looked her over. "A fine trophy indeed." He commented, "Since you insist, I'll take you with me, Girl."

"I never offered my services." She told him darkly and he laughed,

"You're feisty too. I like that in my women." Durge said, "You're much to pretty for this place, so you should come with me. I take good care of my trophies." She stared at him before she ran off and he ran after her as she ran through the forest with ease, like some type of gazelle. He was tripping over fallen logs and debris as she easily by passed these, even in her clothing.

_Durge. Durge._

She went in the direction of the village, stopping in the middle of it, covering her mouth in horror at the carnage that was left behind by Durge. "Got you." He said as he grabbed her upper arm and she jolted, her heart skipping a beat. "It seems you're the last one and that means you'll need to be preserved. Quickly, to my preservation zoo!" He pick her up and she yelled and clawed at him to put her down. "A lot of thinks have tried to kill me and I doubt you'll be the one to get the job done, girl."

"Lalita!" She snapped, "My name is Lalita!"

"Durge. I'll call you Lala. It's a lot nicer." Durge said, taking her to his ship and forcing her to sit down before clamping a collar around her neck and chaining her to the passenger seat on the ship. He took her bangles first, then the pins and trinkets out of her hair, untying her bun. Dark brown locks hell down like a waterfall cascading down her back, as she glared at him. "Stand." She stood up, her hair falling to just above her knees, before she sat back down. "Give me your cape and dress too. Maybe they can fetch a good price on the Black Market." Reluctantly, she took of the cape and handed it to him, hesitating as she looked at her dress.

"I have nothing to wear other than this."

"Well, that's not my problem now is it?" Durge told her and she huffed, sitting back down. "Oh, you don't want to make me angry, Lala. I'm not so charming when I'm mad." He told her.

"I'm not taking off my dress unless I have something else to wear. You want the dress, you find me something else. Now it's your problem." She told him and he groaned,

"Fine, I'll trade you the dress for…" He looked around and pulled a robe off the back of his chair. "This robe." She hesitated, "Take it or leave it. Limited time offer only." She stood up and took the dress off, handing it to Durge. Her hips and torso were wrapped in bandages and he groaned but gave her to robe anyways. "What a rip off, I wanted to see boobs and ass."

"I don't think so." She said sharply as the door to the ship closed and she watched it.

"I like you. I think I'll make you my top trophy. You'll go everywhere with me, won't that be fun?" He asked, "Buckle up, we're going home." She looked around for a seat belt, but he buckled her in himself. "That's where it is for future reference." He told her, starting the engine and the ship lifted off the ground. He still heard it. It was a soft coo. Almost tempting.

_Durge. Durge._

He looked over at her as she stared out the window. "How long will you keep me before you kill me?"

"Kill you? No, but I will keep you. I'll keep you for a very, very, long time." she looked at him as Durge laughed, "I'll be dead before I let anyone else keep you. You're my trophy. Besides, I have a life span of four thousand years." He face changed into a look of dismay, as he laughed louder, "Cheers, to a happy future, my sweet Lala!"

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

The ship landed and Durge walked off first, Lala following. It was a mountain summit they'd landed on, with a large set of doors on the side. "Welcome to your new home." It was dark and gloomy and made her hug herself. The feeling of no security was new to her. "You'll stay here, get acquainted with everything, then I'll start bringing you with me once you're settled."

"Then why do you want me to stay here when I'm not going to be staying here?" She asked and he laughed, turning to her,

"Because you and I," He said, lifting up her chin with a curled finger, "Have so much to talk about in so little time. Its ironic, since we both have all the time in the world to spend together."

"what if I don't want to have anything to do with you?"

"Then everything will be the same aside from you hating me with everything you've got. Remember, 'hate' is a twisted form of 'love' and 'love' leads to 'sex'." durge told her and she chuckled, crossing her arms,

"If we must speak of many things then let us talk. Hoe well do you treat your trophies?" she asked, slowly circling around him and she walked in a counter circle around her.

"I ensure that they're only looked at- not touched- or someone loses their life." He told her and she nodded,

"So my security and protection are…well insured?" She questioned and he stopped, making her stop too. "Of course, but with a few…conditions." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a charity. You're going to be with me, or, you can try to fight me. If you fight me, go behind my back and side with my enemies, then I will hunt you down and cage you up like I should. But I will say, it's better to be on my side. Better guns, better clothes, better…physical encounters." She chuckled, "You will have to wear your collar and I will chain you to the ship if I'd rather you not come with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She answered, "Your cloak- I need something else to wear." Durge nodded. "My own clothes, I suppose, won't catch you a very good price. I'd like them back."

"Nice try." Durge told her, waving his hand at her new 'home'. "I have things to do. Help yourself to anything you find and wish to wear." Lala looked around and wandered down the hall as Durge went about his way. On either sides of the hall, were rooms that had no doors, showcasing a trinket from all of his kills. All were organized as well. Labels beneath them told when they were taken, where they were taken, how they were taken, and personal comments. Some of his taxidermy achievements wore clothes, but she didn't dream of taking their clothes. That was 'Wrong' and 'Disturbing' on too many levels. She stopped, coming to a room that Durge was in, drilling something to the wall above the left side of a bed.

It must have been the bedroom. "Welcome to the love nest." She turned around and walked out. He pulled her back in by the hand, "Don't be so cold. This is where you'll sleep from now on." He said, pulling her over to the left side of the bed. He had drilled a plaque that said 'Lala' on it, above the bed. Between the bed and the plaque, also on the wall, was a fastening of gold that held a thick, round ring. He tugged on it to check for sturdiness. "Even I can't pull it off." He said proudly and she looked at him questioningly. "Before you sleep, I'll tie your chain up here. Speaking of chain, I made you a new collar." He said and she watched him as he lifted a silver collar to the light of the lamps on either side of the bed. "Pure white gold. 24 carats." Durge voiced and she looked at it. It has 'DURGE' imprinted upon it's surface, and a small ring. He switched the collar in his hands to the one around her neck, and latched the chain on it then tied the free end around the new loop on the wall. It was heavier than the first collar, but it looked like one of the bangles she'd worn before Durge took them.

He flopped down on the bed, making himself as comfortable as possible which entailed him burrowing, tossing and spastically flailing about, to do so. "Ok, now I'm comfy." He said, and she sat down. "So, let's talk. I enjoy my baths at one-hundred degrees exactly. All of my products must be kept in the same order, in a perfect line, from smallest to taller starting on the left. Smallest on the left, tallest on the right. Not by the bottle, though, by how much they contain."

"Am I to be your maid?"

"No, that would mean you were working here. You're more of a trophy wife." Durge told her and she scowled, "One that doesn't have to do a lot of wife-tasks or whatever." She calmed down.

"What do I get in return for doing these things?" She asked and he thought about it. "You ask for peculiar things I've never even heard from the men in my village and they were **very** particular. I refuse to do anything unless I get compensated in some way."

"When I get trophies I can pick a few things up for you. Maybe bring you home a dead bird or a lizard…" He tilted his head to the side, "what other things to girls like?" "Girly things." "Ok, then I'll get you girly things. Like thongs and panties, right?" "No, dresses and perfumes and such." "Oh those girly things. Yeah, sure, whatever. So, anyways, about my baths-" "One-hundred degrees, all bottles lines up, smallest from the left to tallest on the right, by contents." "Looks like we have an understanding about the baths. Now, about my breakfast-"

~O~ A Week Later ~O~

He sat in his bath, bubbles floating on the surface, as Durge relaxed. All of his bottles in order, just like he liked them, and the door opened, Lala coming in, "Here are the bounties that were just printed out." He said, handing him a handful of partially transparent pages, each with different info on a different bounty, including a picture of the one they wanted hunted down. "No Mandalorians."

"Damn it." He grunted as she left the bathroom. Durge put the pages on the bathroom floor and leaned forward, scrubbing his back and grumbling, "Why the fuck would people cheat me out of killing those bastard mandalorians? Lala!" She appeared after a few minutes, "Take these away." She picked them up and stared at him for a few minutes,

"It's perplexing to me why you wear your helmet while bathing." She said and he looked at her,

"Go and take those away." He said and she turned and left the bathroom as he picked up a champagne glass that had been waiting for attention on the side of the bath tub, " 'It's perplexing why you where your helmet in the bath'." He said in a whiny, mocking voice, "Tch." He drained the glass in one gulp, looking at it. "Where the hell are the diamonds in my glass! I'm rich and I want diamonds in my god-damn glass!"

"You told me that they're trouble for your digestion, so, I decided to not put them in the glass. You might swallow them." She called back, and Durge went back to scrubbing his back, grumbling about spousal abuse. "Hurry up or your breakfast will get cold."

"I'm going to take my sweet ass time." He yelled, scrubbing his back harder, before she came over with a tray. "What are you-" His breakfast was on the tray. "Don't you dare!" she set the tray down just outside of the threshold of the bathroom door. She left to go do something as he stared at the tray. "Lala." She reappeared. "I want that tray in my bath."

"I'm sure you want your bounty in your bath too, but life isn't fair. If you want it, you get it yourself." Lala decreed, and continued on her way. Durge washed his back off, looking at the tray. She came back in with a towel and a fresh set of clothes, setting them on the bathroom counter.

"Lalita." she looked at him, "You always torture me like this when I take a bath." She sighed and picked up the tray, setting it next to the bath, "Thank you Lala."

"My name is Lalita!" She snapped, before a knock echoed throughout the place and they both looked in the direction of where the front doors were.

"Did you order something?" He questioned and she shook her head as someone knocked again. "Go check it." She walked over to the front doors as another knock resounded. She opened the door and two figures stood in front of the door. One was wrapped in a dark cloak and the other, in a white cloak. The White cloaked one looked like some type of droid, and lowered his hand, tucking it back in his robe.

"Hello." She flinched and looked over at the dark robed one, who had light grey hair and a matching beard but dark eyebrows. Lala curtsied in response, "This is my associate, General Grievous, and I am Count Dooku. We're here for Durge." She hesitated, before turning away from them and holding open the door, ushering them in. "Thank you."

"I am Lala." She said, "Would you two care for something to drink?"

"I would love a cup of tea." Count Dooku grinned, and Grievous didn't seem to pay attention. "Don't be rude, Grievous, answer the lady." Grievous looked at her and grumbled, "Tea." She shut the door behind them, walking to the left and they followed,

"Please wait here." She said, gesturing to a room with a fireplace and two couches, a coffe table in the middle with little snacks on it. "Help yourselves to the treats." With that, she left them there and went ro Durge in his bath.

"Well? Whose here?" Durge asked and she wrung her hands, durge continuing to calmly eat his breakfast before it got too cold. "Your breakfast has gotten better. What are they here for? You remembered to be polite, didn't you, and to put them in the waiting room with fresh snacks?"

"Two people- they say they're here for you. I think they're the Police." Lala said and Durge choked on his breakfast, coughing hoarsely, "I remembered the room and snacks too. I have to make them tea now." "Shit, fuck, damnit!" Lala went to the kitchen and made the tea the guests had requested, goving over and pouring them both fresh cups.

"What of Durge?" Dooku asked and she paused, before continued what she was doing,

"Thank you for your patience, he'll be here in a moment." She said, sitting on the opposite couch as the guest occupied one couch, pouring herself a cup of tea. Durge came in not too long after.

"Sorry for the wait." Durge said, sitting down and she poured him a cup of tea as well. Lala was silent and drank her tea diligently,

"Now, who is this girl, Durge?" Dooku asked, and Lala refrained from showing any type of emotion.

"She's my newest trophy. I liked her so much, I brought her home." Durge said triumphantly, as she quietly sipped her tea without slurping, in perfect princess pose. "Lala here is the best maid I've had- ever- she never forgets any of the specific orders you ask for." He looked at his cup. "Lala, where is my tea flower?"

"The flowers you put in your tea were poisonous." She answered matter-of-factly. "I threw them away." Durge gestured to her,

"A whole day to learn everything. Executes everything perfectly." Durge put his tea down. "I doubt you came here for tea and crumpets though, Gents." Lala got to her feet and left the room with her empty tea cup. Grievous watched her leave, as did Dooku, before Dooku looked at Durge, as Grievous excused himself.

"I want to hire you to join the Republic's struggle." Dooku said, while Lala turned the sink on in the kitchen and started washing her used cup and saucer. She heard a click and whipped around, Grievous looming over her, blocking all of the light in the room that he was almost too tall for. He put his cup in the sink and she turned around and finished washing her own set, before washing his. He didn't move, he just watched in silence for a few minutes as she dried the dishes off and put them away.

"I'm a general." He said and she turned around, raising an eyebrow and nodding a little,

"Yes, your friend Count Dooku said you were a General. It sounds like a distinguished title, congratulations." Lala said, trying to ignore how close he was and how he loomed over her like a snake would their next meal. when he leaned closer, she quickly slide to the side,, away from him, and went around him, quickly walking back to the waiting room as he watched. She walked into the room calmly and bent down, "That General is skeeving me out." she whispered to Durge, a hand up so Dooku wouldn't hear. Durge nodded and she sat down next to him, Grievous entering the room and taking up his own position once more.

"Lala, you're aware of the mandalorian shortage, right?" She nodded as Durge spoke, "It seems that a different race has mass cloned one of them into an army that the Republic is using. Count Dooku here just asked if I'd be willing to help cut them down." Lala smiled warmly, "Well, that seems to be the perfect solution to your problem." "It is, right? I've accepted his offer. I think it's time to put on your nice dress and we'll follow these men out." "I don't have a nice dress. This is the only dress I own, remember?" "Oh, shit, you're right. Ok, well, I'll get you a nice dress wherever we land. Get your nice cloak though." "Should I pack anything?" "No…well…pack my weaponry." "Of course." She got to her feet and left the room. She stopped and turned around, "Whose ship will we be taking?"

"You and I will take our ship and I'm sure that our friend the Count and the General will take their own ship." Durge said, but Count Dooku shook his head.

"I'd rather Grievous travel with you, Durge. It's too cramped in my ship for him." Dooku said, looking at Lala who bowed,

"I will make the extra preparations and load the Swoop bikes into the ship." Lala answered, before walking off. She put the weapons in the special bay that Durge had on his ship for his weapons, swoop bikes already loaded inside was Grievous entered the ship. Lala glanced over at him, "I'm sure that you'll be sitting in the Passenger seat. Help yourself to adjusting it to your liking." She told him, and continued doing what she was doing.

"Why don't you fight back?" Grievous asked as she finished putting the weapons in the case, closing it and locking it up.

"Pardon me, but I believe I'm not sure what you're talking about." She answered, going over to a bench where another plaque that said 'Lala' hung above it with another hook. She attacked herself to it and sat down on the bench, pulling her cloak around her.

"Your collar." He said, and she looked at him, hands in her lap,

"My kind makes good servants, as we are usually very docile. Many of my village were taken before for their unique 'heart beats' that sound like names. None of us realize it, but I suppose others do. Durge says my heart beats his name, so, he didn't kill me after she slaughtered my friends and family." She answered, "He hasn't treated me badly yet, thus, I have no reason to run."

"Are you only docile to one person?" Grievous asked, intrigued, and she raised an eyebrow,

"I don't think I understand." Durge came onto the ship,

"Oh, oh, me, me, I want to answer this one!" Durge said, and she laughed, pointing to him, "You can have her over my dead body, Grievs!"

"Grievous!" Grievous snapped and she smiled gently as the general growled unhappily.

"He nicknamed me too, please don't be too bothered by it." Lala said and Grievous looked at her and she put a hand on her bosom, "My name is Lalita." Grievous stared down at her quietly,

"General Grievous." Grievous repeated.

"Yes, I know, you don't need to keep repeating your name." Lala laughed and Durge yelled at Grievous to buckle up or lose a life. Grievous sat down and buckled up as the doors were closed and the Ship lifted off the ground.


	2. Reputations to Uphold

Swoop Bike Baby

Chapter 2- Reputations to Uphold.

"Look, it's not that hard, Lala. You sit on it, this changes the gears, and this gives it gas then you just lean into the turns. That's it." Durge told her, after they'd landed, and she stood on the edge of the ship's lowered back door. Grievous was borrowing one of the two swoop bikes they'd brought, and to get to where Dooku was, they needed the bikes.

"I have no interest in driving that."

"You're coming with, then you're driving." Durge said bluntly and she went back to the bench and sat down on it. "Stop being so stubborn and get on the bike."

"What about my dress?" She questioned and Durge yelled, "Get on the goddamn bike and I'll buy you a shit load of new dresses!" She skipped over and sat in front of him. Grievous realized it was all a ploy, as she took command of the swoop bike and almost bucked the bounty hunter off. "Ok smart-ass, you sit in the back." She sat in the back happily and hugged him as he sped off, Grievous not too far behind. When they arrived to where they needed to be, Durge skid sideways to a stop, "You're so reckless! Don't you know you have a passenger?" "You're still alive, aren't you?" Durge said and she got off, flipping the Swoop bike and making Durge fall on his ass. Grievous got off his borrowed swoop bike and she hopped on it as Durge sat up and ran him over- twice- as Count Dooku and General Grievous watched. She got off and walked across his back as if he was a carpet, huffing, "You deserve everything you get."

Durge got to his feet, groaning about his back and how she constantly abused him as she waited for him to grow up. "Quite the spirited girl you have here, Durge."

"Yeah, she'd just a ball of fun, isn't she?" Durge asked, "Lala, my back. Fix my back. I'm the bread winner and how am I supposed to work with a ruined back?" Lala went over and turned his head to the left then snapping it to the right and he moaned, "Oooh, that's so much better. You want one too, Dooku? It looks like it hurts but it brings nothing but bliss."

"Hm. I'm not convinced. Grievous, let her demonstrate on you." Dooku said and Grievous cautiously stepped forward.

"Has anything been bothering you lately?" She asked him and Grievous thought about it, "My neck, left leg, and right knee." He answered and she looked at the said places carefully. She took His head and rubbed where his forehead would be and tapped his neck, jabbed the back of his knee, and flicked his left ankle. He tested everything out, "It does feel better." She went to Dooku and looked him over,

"As A dark Jedi, you must use your hands a lot, so…" She grabbed his left arm roughly and twisted it behind his back almost inhumanly, turning it before their was a crack, then released it, before jabbing her elbows into his hips and he jumped.

"Oh…that's much better, actually." Dooku said, "Thank you." She curtsied in response, before going back to Durge and rubbing his palms and various other places. Lala walked back to the Swoop bike and he followed and sat back down, "Where are you going?"

"To get me dresses." Lala told Durge and Durge looked over at Dooku, "To get her dresses." He repeated before speeding off.

"I think we just witnessed a female's version of the Jedi mind-trick." Dooku said and Grievous nodded, before straightening himself up,

"I could with stand it." He said in a pompous way and Count Dooku looked at him, "Possibly. I have not been tricked by a female Jedi yet, but I am interested in the challenge of it." Dooku nodded and they went into their tent, Durge arriving with Lala not too long later.

"I told you, those who visited to collect my friends thought it funny to teach the 'locals' things that shouldn't be taught." Lala responded to come question Durge asked as Durge opened the tent flap and entered, Lala entering and he pointed to a chair where she sat down and put her hands in her lap daintily.

"Swindled by a woman out of thirty-thousand republic credits on a bet!" Durge groaned, "Shit, I shouldn't have bet on something so easy…" He sat down, "What's the plan?"

"Well, we're early, so for the time being I would like you to carry out a different assignment." Dooku suggested and Lala looked over,

"Pay up, I told you so." Durge groaned angrily, pulling out his wallet and slamming another ten grand in republic credits into her hand. "Looks like mama's getting herself something nice tonight, Boys. You should learn not to play the betting game with me, _master_." She said sarcastically, slipping the money into her sleeve.

"You're to look for a bounty hunter named Boba Fett." Dooku said, and Durge gestured towards Lala and she pulled money out of her bra, licking her thumb and counting a few credits out, before putting them in his hand. She pushed the money into her bra again. "Will you two stop that? What is all this about?" They looked at him.

"I make a lot of bets out of boredom with the Lady you see here." Lala waved at the word 'lady' to let them know that was heard, "And I forgot that my ration of winning them is one to six…Damn it."

"Pay attention, Durge, he's telling you your mission." Lala reminded Durge who looked at Dooku as she put her hands back in her lap. Dooku continued,

"Boba has been a thorn in my side for a while. Make sure he's dealt with." Dooku said, "Now leave." Durge stood up and Lala stood up just after he did and the two left. Lala popped back in and curtsied,

"Thank you for your time, service, and patience, Count Dooku and General Grievous." She said politely, "Have a nice day." With that, she turned and left, getting on a separate swoop bike than Durge. Grievous looked over at the cough she sat on, her cloak there. He picked it up and opened the tent flap just was she pulled a 180 and sped off straight past the Bounty hunter, who wasn't too far behind.

"She left her cloak?" Dooku said, and Grievous stepped back into the tent, sitting back down, "Well, they'll be back eventually. Se seems more reliable than the Hunter. Let's keep it just in case we ever need to get in her good graces." Dooku suggested and Grievous nodded, as Dooku picked up on another topic they were previously talking about as he went to another part of the tent, Grievous holding the cloak and staring at it in thought.

~O~ Ship ~O~

"Damn, I really wanted to kill myself a shit load of mandalorian clones!" Durge grumbled, Lala looking over from her bench. "Looking for that asshole might take a while."

"Isn't one full-blooded mandalorian better than a bunch of duplicates?" She asked and he laughed,

"The 'Glass-is-half-full' theory, huh? Yeah, I guess fucking up a straight-up mandalorian is better than copies." He said and she looked away, smiling lightly, "Hey," She looked over, "If anything happens, make sure you run back to the ship and lock yourself in." She blinked in confusion, "I'll come and get you when everything is better."

"Do you want me to wrap myself up like a present too? Just incase your 'run and hide' method doesn't work?" Lala asked bluntly and he laughed, "Why don't I just try and solicit them for my freedom instead of money?"

"The only person you should be sleeping with is me." Durge said gruffly, as she unchained herself and stood behind his chair, "Now I'm in a shitty mood. Happy?" She sat in his lap and pushed his head to the area over her heart. He pressed a button and relaxed in his chair, hands on her hips as he closed his eyes and listened to her heart beat for him.

_Durge. Durge. Durge. Durge._

The sound was so comforting. Durge slid his hands up her sides, breathing into her skin, before sliding his hands up and down her arms. She was so warm. If he relaxed here anymore he'd fall asleep in her or something else. "You're so warm…" He murmured and she hugged his neck, "Get off, I'm going to fall asleep." She got off and she looked at her,

"You told me to get off." She said, hooking herself to the passenger seat. Durge chuckled,

"This is going to take a while- why don't we stop and get some rest before we continue on?" He offered, pressing the button he'd pressed earlier, and landing in a crater on a space rock. Durge got to his feet and opened the door to a side bedroom in the ship that just held a bed. And another hook for Lala's leash.

"You didn't fail to put those hooks everywhere, did you?" She laughed but got up and walked over, Durge hooked her up and sat on the bed, the wall at his back, pulling her over to sit on top of him. He clapped and the lights turned off and she laughed, "Oh, fancy." He put a hand on her back and another on her back thigh, relaxing. She hugged him and he listened to the gentle repetition of his name. "You always wear your armor. Doesn't it get uncomfortable?" Durge chuckled at her question, reaching up and taking his helmet off, setting it on the floor next to the bed.

"Don't turn the lights on." He told her, burying his face in her chest. She hugged him,

"I've seen many strange people come to my planet. I'm sure you're not too bad." Lala told him and Durge chuckled, looking at her and she looked back at him, then smiled, "It's not so bad. The Hutts are far worse." He laughed and kissed her,

"You've been a pretty good girl so far, Lala. I think it's time your master rewarded you for your loyal servitude." Durge told her and she blushed in the dark, "Step by step." He licked her neck and she shuddered, "It that a weak spot of yours?" He asked, slowly dragging his tongue up,

"Ahh, n-no its not." Lala gasped, shivering and he chuckled, nipping her neck, "Mmh!"

"Looks like I'm right," He said, sliding his hand up the back of her thigh and she jolted,

"Ahhn!" She exclaimed, flinching when he touched her again, and started shaking. Lala's pupils shrank, as she hugged herself, "Stop!"

"I'm not-" "Stop it!" She sobbed hysterically, curling up as she shook. When she had calmed down, she looked at Durge, "I'm sorry…" Durge looked at her, helmet back on, "A few years before you came…I was raped by a man who came to my village- to my planet. I should have said something but it's hard to talk about." She hugged herself, "When he was done he just left. One of the other villagers had seen it and the men slaughtered him before he could leave the village." He rested his head on her chest and she looked at him.

"I have time and you have patience. I'm sure we can come to some type of agreement." Durge said, "And a psychiatrist." She hugged him, laying back. He took his helmet off and set it down on the bed, hugging her to him and Lala kissed his forehead as Durge fell asleep.

~O~ 2 Months Later ~O~

"Lala, I got a lead!" Durge announced as he came back to the ship, Lala hanging clothes to dry on a make shaft clothes line just outside of the back door of the ship. She turned towards him and he stopped running, out of breath, hands on his knees as he tried to catch it,

"Welcome back." She greeted and he waved, "Yeah, Hi. Hold up." He answered and she smiled, going back to the laundry, taking down already dried clothing and hanging up the last few pieces that needed to be dried. When he caught his breath, he stood up.

"Ok, so Boba Fett was last spotted out in Tatooine." Durge said and she smiled, "So, were going to Tatooine to kick some Mandalorian ass!" "Hooray!" she cheered to boost his morale. And it worked. "Damn skippy!" He cheered, "And, you know what today is?" Lala thought about it.

"The final day of my 6 step program." She answered after a while, and Durge chuckled,

"That's **right**! Two pieces of good news in a week. I haven't really killed anyone, so it's been a gloomy week, but those brighten up my day." Lala smiled at his excitement, "when do you think the laundry will be done?" She looked at it,

"Maybe…ten or fifteen minutes?" She answered unsurely, looking at him, "I didn't know you'd be gone so long, so, I started rather late. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's ok." Durge answered, "I'll take a shower. The filth and stench of those fucking places is killing me." Lala nodded. Durge reached out to touch her before he hesitated and pulled his hand back, "I'm going to shower first." He left and she got back to doing the laundry, taking down what was dry, folding them, and putting them in a basket solely set aside for clean clothes. As she took down the last piece, she put it in the basket, picking the basket up and setting it on the bench underneath her name before taking down the make shaft clothes line and storing it away. Someone hugged her and she jumped, looking back to see Durge, "The Doc said you progressed a lost faster than the others with a way better success rate. I think we celebrate." She laughed as he kissed her hand, "It'll take us a while to get to Tatooine- even in warp speed."

"Work first, play later." She said simply, and he whined,

"All I fucking do I work." Durge said, sitting on the bench, untying the string that kept her dress together in front of her collar bone. She moaned softly as he nipped her collar bone, licking where he did so. "God, you smell good. What are you wearing today?"

"Just the perfume you got me the other day." She stammered, biting her lip as his tongue slid agonizingly slow up her neck. Before, this would be the part where she'd trip out and start yelling, but that's what the doctor was for. To fix that little problem. "D-Durge, your- ahh- work…" She said, struggling to keep to her senses when he knew damn well that Lala wanted it just as much as he did. "Not here…" She moaned softly, as he pulled her sleeve down, kissing her shoulder, "Durge." She glanced at her, "Not here."

"Fine, Lala." Durge said, picking her up making her yelp. He hit the hatch button, closing the back hatch and setting her on the bed, kissing her and tilting her head back to nip her neck. "Say my name." He said, kissing her shoulders, her hands on his neck,

"Durge." She said and he rested his forehead on the thin cloth keeping him from resting his head on her bare flesh. "More." He said and her hand gently moved up his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, "Durge." Durge lifted her legs up and nipped her thighs. "Ahh- Durge!" She exclaimed in surprised, "Keep going." He told her and she panted lightly, "Durge." She stammered as he sat on the bed, lifting her hips up, and she yelped, "Durge!"

"Remember the steps." He told her and she took a deep breath, "Don't stop with the names." She shivered as his gloved hands slipped under her panties,

"D, Durge. Durge." _Dur..ge. _"Durge." The sound of her heart beat and his name, finally in tandem, he felt amazing. Durge slipped her panties off and she blushed, covering her face, "Durge." She said, still remembering. "Durge." He chuckled, blowing on the crevice between her creamy thighs and she shuddered, "Durge!" He pulled the two halves apart, glancing at her for a reaction. She had covered her face, panting lightly, "Du-rge." Durge held the two halves apart with his thumbs, licking them as she shuddered, "Durge." He helped himself to a meal on her and she moaned pleasurably, panting his name. This part of her tastes especially unique and strange to him, but the smell of it made him crave more. "I can't hear you." He said and she twisted to the side slightly, moaning as she covered her face,

"Durge, Durge-" "Louder." "Durge!" "Good girl." He moved both of her legs to rest of his left shoulder, hips just under his collar bone, and looked at her. "Hey, don't hide." Durge moved her hands away and she stared at him, face flushed, her breath visible in the dark room. "Keep saying my name." She lightly bit her lip, suddenly self-conscious.

"D…Durge." She mewed as he thrust his tongue inside of her, "Durge!" She yelled, panting. He could see it in her eyes- the lust slowly swirling on the outer rim of her irises. Ha. Outer Rim. Damn it, that was such a horrible joke. She moaned, "Durge." God that was so hot. He licked her clit and she moaned even louder, making him pause in shock. "Durge!" Durge grinned and mischievously pinched her weakness and pused his tongue deeper into her, sliding a finger inside as she moaned, to intoxicated to keep talking.

"I can't seem to hear you, Lala." He told her, "Naughty girls get punished." She looked at him, panting hard before he flicked his tongue against her weakness and she threw her head back, gripping the sheets and moaning, "Durge!", passionately. "Durge, Durge, Durge!" "It seems you've redeemed yourself. Here's your reward." He deemed, two more fingers inside of her and moving them around. Lala gripped the sheets, "D-Durge!" She stiffed and convulsed, her insides clamping around his fingers. "Durge." She moaned, reaching for him and he grinned, pulling his fingers out, making her moan, and leaned down to kiss her.

She always tasted of something sweet with a light and salty after taste. Caramel? Butterscotch? Durge always had a hard time telling. This was just about the farthest they'd gotten before, "Durge." She pulled away and she looked at him. "I'm scared." He chuckled and kissed her lightly,

"There's nothing to be scared of, Lala." He told her gently, "I'm not leaving." she shook her head,

"I'm not scared of that." She admitted and Durge kissed her neck, making her moan slightly, "Durge-" She started but he kissed her. "Let me think for a minute." He said, looking down as he thought, when he looked back up, a hurt expression was on her face and she averted eye contact when he made it. "Not about that." He licked her neck and she moaned more, "I'm trying to think about the least painful position for the next step." He slowly ran his hands up the thighs that were on either side of his legs as she sat on his knees. She panted lightly, "Ahh." She let out. "Fuck, why do you have to be so sensitive?" Durge muttered and she hesitated, "I'm sorry." "No, I think it's really hot that you're so sensitive. God, I can't even think right now." He kissed her deeply and she kissed back, hugging his neck. The flavor of her filled his mouth and he gripped her thighs tying to contain himself. He pulled back, both of them panting, and he put his thumb on her chin, the rest of his hand under her lower jaw, "Open your mouth a little more," He instructed and she obeyed, doing so when he kissed her again. They surfaced for air, "Now your tongue." Her tongue brushed under his and wrapped around it, earning herself a moan from him as he pulled her closer against him. He could feel her heart beat in every slight tough, even though his gloves and his armor. Every micro fiber of him could feel her. "I've made up my mind." He said when they parted a third time, laying her down on the sheets, "Comfortable?"

"Yes." She answered and he kissed her to keep her mind off of things as he adjusted his armor, pushing it down where it needed to be pushed down, sliding a finger tantalizingly up her goody trail. "Durge." He kissed her sternum, moving her lower lips apart to not cause as much pain for her when he prodded her entrance. A few years. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her face. Her heart beat had quickened and he helped himself to her neck, flicking her nipple and she jolted in surprise, "Durge!" Durge gently slid himself into her and she inhaled sharply. "Durge." she said softly, looking at him and he met her gaze. She was frightened. He kissed her forehead before kissing her deeply,

"How do you feel?" The words stung his manly pride, and she saw this,

"I'm fine." She assured him and kissed him back, and he pushed his full length into her and she moaned, "Ahhhn, Durge. You're a lot bigger than the other guy." Durge paused as his mind went blank, at her comment. A little part of him said 'Rape her! DO IT!', but he contained himself. It was getting harder and harder for Durge to think of unattractive things to keep him from going over the edge when she was lying under him. Her heart beat thumped in his ears and he thrust into her, each movement of his hips a little faster and a little rougher than the one before. His hands were on either side of her torso to support himself and her hands brushed against his armor, making him flinch as his concentration broke for a mere second. Her hands were on his arms, hair sprawled out around her, a dark red blush on her cheeks as she panted. "Durge don't, mmm, hold back."

"You're not ready." He told her simply, kissing her and she hugged his neck, both of them panting. It was so ungodly hot in the room. She picked up his helmet and threw it at the door switch, opening the bedroom door to let more hair in. Clever girl. He licked and sucked on her neck, leaving hickies here and there as he moved faster. "S-Stop moving!" she moaned, panting, "D-Durge!" She tightened up and he kissed her, gripping the sheets as he came as well. She reached up and hugged him, surprising even him, "Durge." She breathed and he listened for the each of his name. _Durge. _There it was.

Durge laid on his side and she laid on hers, taking his left hand and resting it against her left breast, over her heart, and she breathed. He closed his eyes, relaxing. This one moment of peace was all he wanted. If only there were more of these in his life time. There was the soft rustling of bed sheets and he opened his eyes, seeing she'd turned away from him. He smirked, taking the sheets in hand and pulling her over to him by the sheets and she giggled, "Why are you hiding over there."

"The other man didn't do the whole 'cuddling thing'." She said and he hugged her,

"Don't compare me to him." Durge told her darkly, "I'm not him." She smiled and laid against him, "Don't tell anyone I cuddle after sex. I have a reputation to uphold." He said, looking away and she laughed,

"Ok. Don't tell anyone I yell your name. I have a status to uphold." She mocked and he chuckled darkly,

"No, my little Lala- I'm going to brag to _everyone_ that you moan my name during sex." Durge said giddily, excited that he had something to brag about other than his other trophies.


	3. Boba the Hunter

Swoop Bike Baby

Chapter 3- Boba the Hunter

"Where should we land?" Durge asked and she yawned, sitting on her bench. "How about a hotel? Yeah, that sounds good. We could both use a shower."

"The sheets could go for a deep cleaning too." Lala added and Durge chuckled, landing and docking his ship. "Should we take the bikes? Maybe some weapons?" She offered and he thought about it,

"Yeah, let's take a few of the weapons just in case." He agreed and she stood up, opening the weapons cabinet as he got up, "WHOA!" She paused, looking at him suspiciously as he walked over and boldly grabbed her ass, "Let's put these away for another time, huh?"

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean you can pull your stupid little one liners and dumb pick up lines out and I'll sleep with you again. Grow up." She told him icily and he shivered,

"Ooh, I think I love you." Durge told her as she grabbed a few of her dresses and robes, put them in a bag as he put the weapons on. "Last night was phenomenal. You can't deny it."

"Phenomenally mediocre." She said immediately back and he winced, "I guess I haven't gotten over the left over spite I have." Durge went over to her and poked the side of her neck and she moaned.

"I said I liked you feisty. Yell at me a bit more." "Shut up and get your ass off the ship." "Ohh yeah, Lala , that's what I'm talking about. Time to have myself a good week!" Lala picked up the mini-communicator and took it with them as they looked for a hotel and found one across the street from a cantina and not too far from the ship. "Perfect." He said happily, "Just what we want. A bed between a bar and a fly space (the pun is a rock and a hard place)." "Two words for what's killing me right now. Your. Jokes." "Ow, that hurt." They went up to their room and she looked around warily, "What's the matter, Lala?"

"…I feel like I'm going to get robbed in this place," She said, "-And that the thirty-eight thousand credits in my bra won't do me enough to get my stuff back…" Durge laughed, taking her bag from her and setting their bags on the floor at the foot of the bed, closing the curtains of the hotel room. He walked back to the bed, sitting down and taking her hands in his,

"Well, as long as I'm around, I won't let anyone take any of my trophies." He said, tilting her chin up, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile." Lala blinked and looked away shyly, before he turned her gaze back to him, "Smile for me, Lala." She averted her gaze, "Don't need to be bashful, I think we went past that phase a while back." Lala laughed and smiled warmly, "I think I know why Grievous was stalking you around that one day." She covered her smile, "Yes, that is the culprit. Don't smile for anyone other than me, understand?" Lala nodded, looking down, "That smile of yours is illegal- it's too dangerous." She laughed loudly,

"Stop that. You're so corny." She laughed and he chuckled,

"Oh, I'm not corny, I'm ho-" "Beep, beep, beep." "Damn it, why did you bring the communicator?" Durge grumbled and Lala went to the bathroom as he answered the call. When she returned, he was sitting on the bed. She stood in front of him, "I was just contacted by Jabba the Hutt- a major crime lord. I have another mission to kill some local crime boss that's been screwing him over. Some- Gilramos Libkath- asshole." She smiled,

"Well, that's good, right? Two birds with one stone." She said and he chuckled,

"You need to stay in the ship most of this trip." He told her and Lala sat in his lap, "Th…There's a cantina across the street. Let's go have a drink or two and when you pass out I'll drop you off in the ship like nothing ever happened." She laughed, looking at him and smiling when he looked over at her. "No, don't do that! My eyes are bad enough." Lala laughed more, "I'm going to shower before we go."

"I think I'll take one too." Lala said and Durge laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Why don't we just kill two birds with one stone and share the bath?" Durge asked, and Lala blushed, turning her head away, a hand on her cheek, "Oh, Durge you sly dog. How could I say anything other than 'No'?" He laughed and led her to the bathroom, and went silent as they realized the bathroom stall couldn't possibly fit them both. "…I'll put a shower stall in the permanent house." He said as Lala sat on the bed, while he showered. He came out, drying off, the shower still running, "I'll wait for you to get out."

"No, go ahead without me." Lala called, the door open. He slowly snuck over as she washed, "It's just across the street, right?" She said loudly, still thinking he was in the other room before he grabbed her and she yelped, "Durge!" He slid his fingers along the hickies on her neck as she shivered pleasurably, "Durge, it's too cramped in here." She muttered shyly, blushing and he snickered,

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." He said, sliding his left middle finger into her, "You're not going to be able to walk by the time I'm done with you tonight, Lala, and believe me I can go all-night-long." Lala panted lightly as he moved his finger around,

"St-stop, Durge, I'm filthy! I need to sh-shower." She stammered, moaning as he pushed it in deeper, "You're so impatient."

"Only at the thought of another entrancing night with you." He purred in her ear, slowly pulling out his finger and she moaned softly, hands against the shower wall to steady herself, "I'll be in a booth. Don't make me wait too long- or do- I don't mind dealing your punishment in equal doses. It's the Mos Espa Cantina, Lala." With that, he left and she collected herself, before scrubbing herself clean.

"Lala, do this, Lala, do that. He's about as worthless as the mass spawned Mandalorian clones he wants to kill constantly." Lala grumbled to himself, "It's a good thing I have to two sense to keep my mouth shut, but sometimes he's just so stupid!" She thought about the night before, before scrubbing her hair, "He does have his good points though…" She admitted quietly and blushed. The water was turned off and she pulled on her panties before shoving her breasts into a clean bra and pulling on a clean dress. It was form fitting, but what the hell? It was going to come off later, so there wasn't any reason to be so modest. She pulled on a robe though. Long dresses was what she was accustomed too. What if she looked strange and unflattering in this dress?

Thoughts of the villagers mocking her because she wasn't as pretty as the other girls flew into her head. That's why she'd woven trinkets into her hair and grown her hair longer. Lala twirled her hair before clipping it up to show the nape of her neck and the leather swatch that was around it, tied by a thin leather strap at the back of her neck. Her collar didn't feel so heavy anymore, now that she'd gotten used to it. Maybe- she didn't need the robe? She'd be fine going with her dress, right? It was knee length so it didn't particularly matter. Lala put her money in her bra and left the room, locking the door. Mos Espa Cantina was across the street, almost directly and she shyly walked in. "Its so dark…" She murmured to herself, not able to really see anything. She sat at the bar on a swiveling stool. Logically thinking she could see everything if her eyes just adjusted and she looked around.

As her eyes adjusted from the bright sun light outside to the darkness in the Cantina, someone approached her and spoke some alien language to her, "Sorry, I'm waiting for someone." She said, and they left only to be shortly replaced by another and to get the same answer. After 5 more guys she looked around at all the booths in the bar, unable to see the one behind her since the chair only swiveled 180 degrees. She couldn't see Durge anywhere but if she had looked behind her, she would have seen him in the booth, silently waiting in the shadows and watching.

Durge thought about calling her over, but was too within his own thoughts at the next contestant who stood next to her on her right at the bar. Why did he look so familiar? And why did his helmet look so familiar? "I see you've turned away the normal competition." They said and she didn't even dignify him with an answer. "I don't think I could have allowed myself to watch you walk out of here with another man. Bartender, a drink for the lady, please? She must be dying of thirst." Something tugged at Durge's mind. The answer was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't remember it. As he tried, he watched, slowly getting angered by the fact this one was a bit more suave than the others and that he couldn't remember what he'd forgotten. The man took up the seat next to her and she glanced over at him as a drink was passed her way. "You don't accept drinks from strangers?"

"That and I'm waiting to get wasted and wooed by someone else tonight." Lala answered coyly, and looked away as quickly as she'd looked over.

"Well, I think I have just as much a chance as anyone you're waiting for." They said, "I'm a Bounty Hunter, you see, and I tend to get what I want." They reached for her and she slapped their hand away, "Testy, are we?"

"I think you misunderstand why I'm here." Lala said, "I'm not here looking for a relationship or a casual screw, I'm here waiting for someone and they 'someone' isn't you. Go occupy yourself with another woman, I'm off-limits." Lala said bluntly and they chuckled, as she spotted Durge. "Oh never mind, I found him. Thanks for your 'Help'." Lala said, jumping down from the bar stool and going over to the booth that Durge occupied- her suitor following. She sat down and leaned on Durge, "Hello dear." Durge draped his left arm across her shoulders and offered her his drink as she laid her back against his side, arm around her shoulders and clavicle, as she sipped it before passing it back to him.

"Hey, I see you have a pretty trophy there." The stranger said and Durge grunted, "What of it?" As he drank most of his drink, leaving a little bit for her. "Well, I saw her first." The suitor responded sharply and Durge chuckled deeply as Lala looked at the stranger, which the realization clicked in Durge's head. They wore a Mandalorian helmet and were rather short for a Mandalorian. "Oddly enough, Shortie," Durge said, toying with the collar around Lala's neck as she tilted her head back compliantly to let him to do with ease. "This ring around her neck seems to- oh, there it is." Durge said, showing off his name on the collar around her neck, "That's my name and that means this little girl here is mine." Lala watched for a reaction before Durge added, "Beside- I don't think I'd give my Trophy to some Mandalorian scum bag like you in a million years!" with that she stood up abruptly, as Durge flipped the table, and attempted to punch the man who eluded his blow and ran off.

Lala got to her feet and ran after Durge as he pursued the stranger in dark green armor. "Who is that guy?" "Our target, Boba Fett!" Durge grunted, stopping down a long alley way as Boba stopped far ahead to look behind him, "Get back to the ship, Lala, and make sure you lock yourself in!" Lala nodded and ran off in a different direction as Durge ran after the Fett with a vengeance.

She grabbed their things from the hotel room and ran to the ship docks, finding theirs easily and climbing aboard. Lala closed the back hatch, the windows, and the side doors and locked everything up before standing between the two swoop bikes. Lala sat down, a hand on her heart, trying to calm down. When she did, she got to her feet and started doing things to occupy the time- refolding the clothes and putting what they'd taken with them to the hotel, back in their rightful places on the ship. After she'd done that, it had already gotten dark outside and she decided to at least report to- what was him name? Count Dooku? About the Mission.

She tried to figure out how it worked and when she finally did, the first thing she did was send out a message to Dooku, who indeed, answered, Grievous next to him. "Oh, if it isn't Miss Lala. I thought I'd given this code to Durge."

"You did, Sir." She said nervously, "Sorry, but I didn't know who else to contact first. Durge went to pursue Boba Fett, oh, maybe, a few hours ago? I haven't heard a word from him since." Lala said, "I thought, maybe, there was a separate line he could have contacted you from?"

"No, my dear, just this one." Dooku answered, "Where are you?"

"I'm on the ship, Sir." She looked up, trying to remember Durge's exact words, "'If anything goes wrong, return to the ship and lock yourself in and wait.' Durge told me before he started taking me on his missions. I tried to help him pursue the target but he told me to get back to the ship, so, here I am."

"All with good-intentions." Count Dooku answered, as she looked at the back hanger door, thinking he heard a sound, before looking forward again. "You look very lovely today, might I add." She did a half-curtsy.

"Thank you, Sir. Well, if he does contact you please tell me. I'm sorry if I bothered you and thank you for your time." Lala said, bowing, and ending the transmission, before going over and locking herself on her bench, putting her hands in her lap. The only personal line to Count Dooku was the communicator she just used? But- did Durge have a communicator too? Lala closed her eyes and tried to remember the coordinates for the permanent home. She blinked and looked at the inside of her collar, the coordinates engraved inside. Good.

Lala sat in silence as the minutes ticked into a blinding mesh with hours. The thought of Durge being dead crossed her mind but she pushed it away. What would she do if he didn't come back? All he'd told her to do was lock herself in the ship. There were bangs that spooked her, making her jump and look at the direction of the sound. Front right door. She lowered her head, and when more bangs continued, she hugged her legs to her chest. Lala covered her ears and tried to block the noises out but they only seemed to get louder. She unlatched herself and rand to the bedroom, locking herself inside and latching herself to the larger hoop in the room, the clattering of broken metal made her heart race. She hesitantly sat on the bed, trying to think of happier things that she enjoyed doing. Laundry. Oh, she loved laundry days.

As foot steps echoed, she tried to think of things she liked about laundry day. Was it the warm sun that warmed her and the clothes, or the fact that they were just plain clean and spotless? She didn't like however, how when she washed the clothes they were damp with the smell of whatever herb she'd put into them, but when they dried, they usually just smelt like fresh linens other than rosemary or mint or whatever other scented oil she put in the cleaning water. Lala looked at the door, the shadow of whatever culprit was on the other side, slipping underneath the crack in the door. Somewhere inside of her- whatever small light of hope that it was Durge, died. There was a soft knocking- no, it wasn't knocking- whoever was on the other side was testing to see if there was a wall behind the door. Oh, god, did she wish there was. She dreaded the sound of something hitting the door and deep welts appearing on the back of it, as it was continuously hit.

If she believed in God, she should be on her knees, praying, hoping ,that this was all just a nightmare she was having and that she'd wake up form it by some blessed miracle. But she didn't believe in a Higher Power. What she did believe, though, was that this was reality. Not a nightmare. If it was a nightmare than she would have awoken by now or they would have gotten in quickly. No, the minutes the door was rammed seemed to be only measurable in miles as she waited patiently and composed.

Finally, the door flew across the room and slammed into the wall to her left, just inches from her. "So this is where you were hiding." She looked up and a larger part of her died when she did. Boba Fett, stood in the doorway. "I almost passed this room up if it weren't for the inch of space between the door and the floor. I'm glad I didn't pass this room up though." He walked over and sat on the bed to her right, elbow on her left leg as he looked at her, "You want the good news or the bad news?" She looked back at the floor, "I'll give you the bad news first." He said, leaning back and sighing, "That other guy- Durge? He'd dead. I killed him." Lala said nothing, as a tear slipped down her left cheek where he didn't have the pleasure of seeing it. "The good news thought is I collect trophies to and I'm going to take you. He'd dead- no use for a woman. That's how I figured." He turned sideways and looked at the chain and the posting in the wall. "Now, this looks like a good security system to keep someone like you out of the hands of say, someone like me." Boba shot at it a few times and she flinched when the first shot was first. "I'll give your old owner props, he made sure to put the very best into this simple method." The Bounty hunter sat up, "You and I are going to have a lot of fun-" he looked at the plaque, " 'Lala'."

"My name is Lalita." Lala said and Boba chuckled. 'Lala' was Durge's name for her. "I belong to no one else but Durge." Boba seemed to find this amusing since he laughed loudly,

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, Lalita." He told her, "I killed your old master, I get a trophy and I pick you. Now, you belong to Boba Fett." She glared at him sharply,

"The only way I'll belong to you is if you even unlatch me from the wall. You already had enough difficulty with that mundane task, don't you? Not to be haughty, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere until I'm free from the wall hanging." Lala turned away from him and crossed her arms under her chest, not wanting to give him any sort of pleasure. He gently tugged at the chain and deemed it impossible to pull off.

"What is your collar and the chain made from?"

"My chain is made from twenty-four carat gold and my Collar is made from twenty-four carat white gold." Lala said, not looking at him. Just looking at this man sparked her temper. Boba slipped his fingers under her collar and she looked down curiously, as he tugged on it.

"Hm." He mused to himself, "Looks like we're both going to be here a while. I won't leave without you and you certainly won't leave without me."

"The only place I'll be 'leaving' that involves you, is 'leaving' you in the middle of the Dune Sea without a care in the world." Lala told him sharply and he laughed,

"You're quite the talker. Let's see if you can back it up." Boba said, grabbing her lower jaw and tilting his helmet up to kiss her, before she raked her nails across the revealed flesh making him recoil.

"I'm not afraid of you." Lala informed him simply, "I'm heart-broken, yes, that Durge is…dead, but that doesn't mean I'm so fickle as to forget about him and join the other team." Lala looked away, "I hope you get an infection from those cuts and die a slow and painful death." The Fett chuckled,

"You're quite the amusing one." Boba grabbed her wrists in one hand and used the other one to turn her head towards him, "The things I'll do to you won't even to compare to whatever Durge has done." He kissed her forcefully and she kicked him in the stomach, making him withdraw.

"My legs are especially strong, don't you know?" Lala said, putting her ankles on either side of his neck and flipping him off the bed in a single motion, slamming him on the floor. "I don't think I can make myself any clearer than I already have. I belong to Durge, so go fuck yourself!" Lala yelled as him as he got to his feet, a hand on his head.

"I see that Durge didn't often share you to make you hostile towards others." Boba said taking her lower jaw once more, "You'd better clean up that attitude of yours, little girl." She spit in his face and he wiped it off, "Heh. Keep it up then, I'll just have to train you in a way you won't forget." He pushed her back on the bed, pushing up the bottom of her dress,

"St-Stop!" She yelped and Boba chucked and she struggled to keep him off, his hand sliding under her dress, pushing it up as it traveled it's way up her thigh.

"I watched you from the moment you caught my eye. You wouldn't wear a dress this seductive if you didn't plan on having an 'encounter'." Boba told her, untying the leather band around her neck slowly and she shuddered, the sensation of the leather brushing against the hickies it hid making it hard for her to hold back a moan. "Lala, I've noticed how you seem to be quite sensitive. Or maybe you actually want this?" She head butted him,

"Absolute traitorous!" She yelled and he blinked in confusion Lala grabbed her skirt and lifted it up, showing off her underwear, "Durge made sure the only underwear I even bought were chastity wear." She knocked on her panties and there was a loud clank, "They ensure people like you don't get to ahead of themselves." Boba scoffed,

"You take security from knowing that I'd having difficulty with your leash, but once it's off there'll be little you can hide behind to get away from me." Boba assured her and got his ass thrown on the floor. "Stop that already, you're testing my patience!"

"As a Bounty Hunter, I'd assume that you'd know when you were about to get hurt or when to stop. I guess you don't have a lot of common sense." Lala said as he got back up.

"I'll be back with an answer for our problem." Boba reassured her, before leaving the ship.


	4. Possessiveness

Swoop Bike Baby

Chapter 4- Possessiveness

Durge groaned, lying on the floor, surrounded by burning rubble from the explosion that had temporarily disabled him. As his limbs reassembled themselves and pulled themselves together as he grunted, "What a fucking hassle." Dark red and light purple strands lashed out to other scatted pieces of him and pulled them back to his body, rebinding them to their original form as he sat up. "Where's that fucking Mandalorian?" Durge wondered aloud, looking around When he had been fully assembled again, he got to his feet and shrugged off the debris that would have held a normal person pinned. "Ha." He snorted and walked to the hotel.

"The Ma'am that was with you?" The Clerk asked, "She grabbed a few things and ran out." Durge left the hotel. Lala had probably grabbed all of their things from the room and ran to the ship to lock up. Clever. He walked to the ship docks and looked up, seeing one of the doors of his ship missing.

"Hm." He said, going to his ship slowly, hearing yelling,

"Get your hands off of me, you bastard! Don't you ever learn?" That was Lala's voice. Was it really Lala? He'd never heard her yell before. "Touch me again, I dare you! I'll give you another set of nails across the face!"

"You're so violent." Someone else voiced, "As much as I like your voice, quiet down so I can concentrate on unlatching this." Durge looked inside. Boba Fett had broken down the door to the bedroom, where Lala had secured herself, and was attempting to jimmy the latch with a small screw driver. Lala turned over,

"Here, big boy, let me help you with that." Lala said, taking the screw driver and tossing it to the other side of the ship. Boba looked at her, "Oh- I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to play fetch." Boba got to his feet and went to retrieve the screw driver. Lala swiftly unlatched herself and ran out as he back was turned, latching herself to the driver's seat and hiding in the seat. "Being all locked up makes me a little thirsty. Durge used to take real good care of me."

"Then I guess I'll be taking it to the new level." Boba called, searching the back of the ship for the screw driver. He got to his feet, unsuccessful in finding said screw driver. "I'm going to my ship to get something that will cut your chains. Don't move." Boba said, leaving out of the back, not noticing Durge, who slipped in and Lala looked at him in shock, gasping,

"He said you were dead." She said softly and Durge unlatched her from the driver's seat and latched her to the passenger seat as she willingly moved.

"I won't die from the sheer luck of some dumb-ass Mandalorian." Durge told her, noticing her ripped skirt. "What happened?"

"I turned on the chastity panties. He didn't like that too much, and tried to surprise me when I'd turned them off by ripping my skirt." Lala said, "I threw him down." Durge nodded and flicked a couple switches, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You defended yourself." Durge said, the back hatch closing and another, thinner, door replaced the lost front right door. "The ship needs repairs, so let's get back and repair it." The ship lifted off the ground as she buckled in, "Oh, look, there's our friend, Lala." Lala looked over, Boba Fett on a level above them, "Let's give him a warm goodbye." Durge said, pressing a button and the rear guns turned to the front and shot the other bounty hunter where he stood, as Durge turned on the intercom while the mandalorian got to his feet.

"Go ahead and take the bounty, Fett, but I'm taking my trophy. Here's another present for how well you treated her." Durge grunted, shooting more at the mandalorian, turning off the intercom,

"Durge, he's dead, that's enough." Lala said, Durge looking at her, "We need to report to the Count." Durge looked away and turned the guns off, leaving the planet's atmosphere. There was only silence was he drove, until he put the ship into warp drive.

"I wanted to make sure he was dead." Durge grumble moodily, Lala looking at him, "It's bad enough that he busted into my ship while I was out but…He deserved everything I gave him and more." Lala unlatched herself and hugged him,

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Durge. It was very heroic of you." She said and Durge put his hand on her waist,

"Heh, well, I wouldn't say 'Heroic'. I'd say 'possessive'." Durge told her, and she sat in his lap, "Whose your Daddy?"

"His name was Mak' Teay." She answered and he groaned, "Um…you're my Daddy?" That brightened his mood, "You're my Daddy, Durge." She repeated ad earned herself a smack on the ass, "Ow! I don't want to play this game anymore." She whined and he laughed,

"We'll have to hold out on our friend Dooku for now. The ship needs repairs desperately and so do I." Durge said, and she got off his lap, "Sit." He ordered and she sat back down in his lap. He rested his head on her chest, "Sorry."

"For what?" She asked and Durge tightened his grip on her,

"I told you no one would touch you." Durge reminded her and she hugged his head gently, "And that fucking Mandalorian ripped your skirt." He growled, "If I ever find him again, he's dead."

"Sssh," She said softly and he calmed down, listening to her heart beat. "Calm down. The only one who got hurt was him." Durge reclined in his chair, "That's better. Just rest a little bit." He rested his face in her cleavage, making her blush brightly before looking away as she pat his head.

"Lala, let's fuck." Durge said boldly and she blushed harder, "But you're already hurt. I rather not." "Lalita." She hesitated, thinking about it bashfully, "Won't we be out of warp drive in a minute or two?" She asked and Durge shook his head, "We have fifteen minutes, give or take a couple extra for the ship to slow down." Lala looked away unsurely, "If I'd come any later, who knows that that Fett would have done?" She blushed,

"Ok…But not here."

"No. Here." He said firmly, "I'm not stepping foot in that room until it's been cleaned and thou rally sanitized, and the bench is too small for me." Lala hesitated, "Th-There's no way we could-" "Wrong again." She blushed as he leaned his chair further back, "There are a variety of positions, you know. A good one here would be the 'Cowgirl'."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Lala asked, and he reached back untying the leather from around her neck before brushing his thumb against one of his hickies. "Ahhhn!"

"Did you moan in such a manner when the Fett touched your neck?" Durge asked, pulling her hips closer to his own, holding her thighs,

"No," She gasped, as he brushed more of them, "I refused to." Durge chuckled and she batted his hand away, "How could you think I'd do something like that, I don't even know him!"

"You don't have to know someone to sleep with them." Durge answered and she got off of his lap and punched him in the stomach angrily, "Urk!" He groaned and held his stomach,

"You're the worst." Lala told him, as Durge slowly recovered, "You can sit there in pain for all I care." Lala yelled and vanished into the de-doored bedroom where she latched herself to the hook and sat on the floor. Durge stood up when he'd recovered from the shock of her hitting him, and attempted to venture close to the bedroom but kept his disgusted distance, as she sat there, watching, arms crossed over her chest. He growled and paced moodily five feet away from the door, keeping contact with her as he went back and forth.

"Look, I wasn't here and I don't know what he tried to proposition to you."

"don't you have a little more trust in me that to sleep around with anyone who corners me?" She demanded and Durge scoffed,

"I trust you to know where the better deal lies and to find a way onto the 'Winner's side'." Durge said and she looked heart-broken, "No, I didn't mean it like that-" she turned her back to him and rested her head on the bed. "Lala," Durge whined and she said nothing, "I'm sorry."

"You better be, you just called me a prostitute." Lala said, trying to ignore him. "Not a slutty prostitute, a high class one- oh, shit, that came out wrong too." Durge said, and she glared at him, "I was just joking with you- trying to set the mood." He said, and she looked away, thinking, before glancing back. He's stopped moving and was just standing there, palms together like he was praying. She looked away and he was surprised.

"I'll accept your apology if you promise to take better care of yourself." Lala said, unlatching herself. "Promise?"

"Yeah." She came out, grabbing a bottle of perfume on her way out and spritzed herself down with it. "All better." Durge chuckled and she sat back on her bench as he went back to driving. When they landed, she jogged inside to heat up his bath, then unloaded the swoop bikes into the garage. "Sanitize, huh?" she murmured, trying to think of someway to sanitize the room aside from cleaning it. "Hand sanitizer?" She mused, before hearing a knock on the door and changing into a fresh dress right quick and answering the door. Count Dooku and General Grievous, once again, were let in, "Hello." She greeted, curtsying, "Something to drink?"

"That would be nice." Dooku said, "That transmission you sent had me worried."

"I just wanted to inform you before I was possibly killed is all. Excuse me, I'll go get Durge." She said as the two sat down in the waiting room, "Dooku and Grievance- Grievous- are here again." She said as Durge looked over, sitting on the bed. "I'm going to get them tea. Should I collect the rest of the weapons from the ship?" He nodded and she continued on her way as Durge joined the men as she made tea for their guests. Lala turned around, Grievous standing in the doorway, scaring the hell out of her so much that she fell on her ass. The dishes almost fell before she caught all of them, a tea cup and saucer on her head, the tea pot on her elbow, a saucer on her knee, and a tea cup almost about to fall of the edge of her foot. Grievous went over and saved the tea cup, putting it back on it's saucer, picking up the saucer from her head There was a soft click and another set of arms lifted the tea pot off her elbow, allowing her to get back to her feet. "Thank you, General."

"Not a problem." He responded and she took one of the cups back and the tea pot, as his arms clicked back into one pair, and he pulled out her cloak from underneath his own white and red cape, "You forgot this." The General informed her and she took it, smiling at it,

"I was wondering wherever I left this. Thank you for holding on to it for me, General." She said smiling at him and he looked at his cup of tea. Lala left the Kitchen

~O~ Elsewhere on the Planet where Lalita is from ~O~

A large ship landed and a girl skipped out happily, "Oh, I'm so excited! I finally get to see my master and my love after all this time." She said, dirty blond hair dancing this way and that as she stopped skipping and came to a halt, "Hey, make sure you don't forget a single present, ok? They're all for the Master and if I forget one she'll probably be heart broken."

"Yes, Mistress." Her slave answered. Once upon a time her 'Slave' had been the man who took her from the Village, but since she got tired of taking orders and took charge, he'd become an obedient dog. Good enough to do her bidding, anyways. She turned around, shuddering,

"Stupid Imperialist scoundrels." She cursed, "You make my stomach churn in the worst of ways!" "I'm Sorry, Mistress Lelane, I almost have all of the presents."

"Lee- Lahn!" She corrected him, "If you embarrass me in front of my master, you're dead, do you understand!" she yelled, turning around and walking off, finding the Village not too far off. Dead bodies decayed in the sun and ashes were left from whatever savage had destroyed everything. "Oh by the Gods! Slave, forget the presents and come quickly!" The Slave ran over, looking around, "Quick, slave, look for a woman with milk and honey skin and long brown hair!" He scoured the corpses and came up empty handed, Lelane letting out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank the heavens my Master isn't here. Now, look for something that could give us a clue to who did this massacre!" Lelane ordered, waving her hand towards the dead bodies and her whipped slave looked around and found a piece of metal with a strange insignia on it. "Oh, oh, bring that here!" He did so and she snatched it from him, looking at it, "You can trace this, right?"

"It will take some time but we can hunt down the one with that symbol." Her slave answered and she glared at him darkly, "Yes, I can, Mistress Lelane."

"Good." she said, tossing it back to him and he caught it, "It's good that all of my presents to the Master are non-perishable. Quickly, now, we must find her." They returned to the ship and she leaned over his shoulder as he checked the symbol,

"It belongs to a bounty hunter for hire named 'Durge'." Her puppet answered and she thought about it, "What now, Mistress?"

"I must find my master at all costs, Slave!" she ordered, "You try and figure out where he's been and we'll look for information on him." She kissed his neck and her slave trembled, "You've been a very, very good boy- I think it's time you have a reward." She purred and the Slave looked at her, "First, find the last known location of this 'Durge' then I'll give you your treat." she said, her finger tips brushing against the underside of his lower jaw and he grinned happily,

"Y-Yes mistress!" Her slave answered obediently as she sat down, slowly licking her lips,

"I'll save my sweet Master Lalita from this scourge of space 'Durge'!" Lelane moaned, "Ooh, and the thought of the Master already is making me so hot!" She said, panting lightly, "I've got enough toys to keep us going for days." She calmed down, lighting biting her lip, "But I don't have a servant to offer her…No matter, we'll pick one up, right Slave?" "Yes Mistress." Lelane smirked, and parted her glossy pink lips,

"To the song of the wind we fly, we fly, to the sound of the order we die, we die. All love belongs to one and everything belongs to all, to the master of mistresses and the banshee of the golden chime, Lalita is all mine." She sneered, a lustful look in her eyes, "Lalita is all mine."

~O~ Durge's permanent home. ~O~

"So, Lala, tell me about yourself." Count Dooku requested, setting his tea down, on the table, "I'm particularly interested in your origins."

"I don't think our planet had a name, sir." She answered, "I lived in a quaint, naïve little village where we knew thought only other villages existed. Travelers came, sometimes offered to bring one or two of my fellows with them, and we never saw them again." Durge looked at her, "As some inconsiderate jerk started setting fire to the houses of my friends and family, I was forced by my family to run into the forest as their screams of agony and pain filled the air like the stars do the night sky." She took a sip of her own tea, "When I left my hiding spot to see if anyone had survived, I wound up running into the man next to me and he decided I was the perfect trophy. Thus, I wound up here. That's about all, Sir."

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard a part about an 'inconsiderate jerk'?" Durge said and she looked at him,

"Are you confused? Yes, I was talking about you. You were the only one wearing heavy battle armor to a peaceful village." She told him and he looked away,

"How many were in your family?" Dooku asked.

"I…don't remember." Lala answered, looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dooku said, "How about friends?"

"I don't remember them well." She responded, "I can't seem to remember much about anything. I think I was too busy with what I was doing at the time before I was brought here that I seemed to have forgotten everything else. I can't even remember what I was doing the day Durge found me." Lala gripped her cup, "I can only remember running but I can't remember where too."

"Hm. Interesting. Amnesia, possibly?" Dooku asked and Lala didn't answer but got to her feet and excused herself, taking the empty dishes and took them to the kitchen to clean them. For some reason, she seemed to feel- empty. "I'm going to pair you up with Ventress, Durge." Dooku announced as she walked back into the room, sitting down.

"Ah, well, looks like I'm going to hunt down that Mandalorian and ask him if he's doing anything this weekend." Lala said icily, looking at Durge, who looked back.

"It's not like that, Lala. I go on missions with her, she's not even a friend-" Durge said, trying to plead his case and she looked away, Dooku said,

"Why do you request missions with her then?" Dooku asked, just to see Lala's reaction. Durge looked over at Dooku and asked, "Why the fuck would you say that-! Wa-Wait, Lala, he's lying!" Durge got a punch to his stomach, crippling his armor and he gurgled, "Oh, the pain…" With that, she left for the kitchen,

"That was amusing." Dooku said, "Looks like she's jealous of Ventress." "It should be the other way around." Grievous voiced, "I believe it's best we leave." Dooku said as the two took their leave, as Durge went to the kitchen, picked Lala up and set her on the counter.

"I don't have any interest in Ventress." Durge told her bluntly and she looked at him, "Dooku enjoys pairing us up because we get the job done faster." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I swear. I don't request her assistance either."

"Fine, but you promised me that you'd take better care of yourself." She snapped, Durge groaned, "Get the hell out of the kitchen and in that tub." Lala said firmly and he trudged out of the kitchen. She got off the counter, brushing herself off and went to the waiting room to collect the dishes. She paused and stood up, standing there tense for a few moments before sneezing, "Achu! Why is it so cold here?" She murmured, and went back to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes quickly.

"Lala! My champagne!" Durge called and she smiled softly to herself as she got the beverage from the fridge, shook it up, and poured it into a glass. Lala went to the end of the unused dinning room and pulled a few bounty papers from the printer, going to the bathroom and giving him his glass and the bounties. "So, Lala, I just noticed that I have a shower- and it's a five person one."

"Why in all of creation, would you have a five person shower when it's only you who lived here until I came along?" She asked and Durge shrugged,

"I killed someone for this house, ok? I only like the bathtub, lay off." Durge said, looking at the bounties, as the shower turned on and he looked over. Lala closed the shower stall door as she bathed, "Hey, that's not fair!"

"I'm tired and I smell like-" She sniffed herself, "Cheap cologne. I'll only take a minute then I'll leave." Lala said bluntly, washing herself off quickly.

"Make sure you take more than a minute, that fucking asshole touched you." Durge grumbled, looking at the possible bounties, as she scrubbed herself clean. When he was done, Lala exited the bathroom for the bedroom. By the time Durge entered the room, she had already fallen sleep. Durge chuckled and latched her to the hook in the bedroom, drying off before lying next to her. Lala sleepily snuggled up in the sheets, breathing softly before Durge closed his eyes, listening to the beating of his name.

_Durge. Durge. Durge._

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

"Mmm, mm!" She moaned, hair brushing against his thighs as he groaned and came, "Ahhn," She moaned, pulling her mouth off of his member, swallowing down everything she'd just been given before licking her lips, "Thanks for the meal, Slave." She giggled, standing up as her submissive and exhausted slave panted,

"Of course, Mistress Lelane." They responded and Lelane wiped her mouth, looking away,

"You men cum too easily, there's not much fun in it anymore." Lelane said and her slave jolted from the icy comeback, "Mmm, but I'm going to keep you around. Don't worry, you're still of use to me." Her slave smiled happily, "So, where are we going right now?"

"I searched some records and they said that the most recent even that involved Durge, was on Tatooine. It was some type of scuffle in a bar. I thought you may want to check it out, Mistress." Her slave answered, and she thought about it. "There was also a skirmish about him fighting with another bounty hunter."

"Doesn't he have somewhere he goes after all of these missions?" Lelane asked and the slave perked up,

"I could check for you, Mistress Lelane." "Then do it." She ordered and he nodded, "Go and get me my scrap book!" He hastily got to his feet and ran into the back of the ship, coming back with a thick book and giving it to her. Lelane opened the book, "Mistress, you never told me what was in that book." Lelane huffed and looked at him,

"Fine, nosey!" She said, blushing darkly, "They're all memories of my Master that we made." Lelane answered. Pictures of Lalita in various fetish outfits filled the book to the brim, and she flipped through it. "It's been a while so my Master must have grown like I have- I'll have to make even better memories with her." Lelane purred, moaning and hugging the huge book to obnoxiously large chest. "Slave! I'm ready for another round!" Her slave looked over giddily,

"As am I, Mistress." Her slave said before she glared at him angrily and he cowered in fear,

"Who said you could speak, slave?" She demanded and he shook his head, not meaning to anger her obviously, but she was pissed anyway. "Just shut up and take off your pants!" He did so compliantly, "You're going to regret pissing me off, Slave, one way or another, you won't be able to move much tomorrow!" She yelled, pushing him down. "You fucking men never learn anything!"


End file.
